Parafilias
by GrayGay
Summary: Una parafilia (del griego pará: 'al margen de', y filía: 'amor') es un patrón de comportamiento sexual en el que la fuente predominante de placer no se encuentra en la cópula, sino en alguna otra cosa o actividad que lo acompaña.
1. Sadismo

******_Bien...esto ya lo había subido a Tumblr, es parte de un reto y pues el titulo en general lo dice todo. Serán 10 historias diferentes, con AUs y eso. Gracias a los que leyeron mis cosas el año pasado, esto es lo primero del 2013 y espero les guste, he aquí el primero:_**

**Sadismo**

Tu corazón y mente querían sentir compasión por ese rostro sin emoción, por ese ser que parecía resignado a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero así no era él, sabías que aquello era una máscara, una fachada que ocultaba como su mente trabajaba en la forma de vengarse. Loki había dejado de ser tu hermano pequeño hacía mucho tiempo y en Midgard con toda esa batalla que causó te diste cuanta de que su mente si era una caja llena de gatos y tal vez de otras criaturas inestables; por tal motivo ya no sentías culpa de cómo lo tratabas y mirabas, como cuando le empujaste antes de que regresarán a Asgard con el poder del Tesseracto en medio de ese enorme parque. Ahora solo querías que Loki pagará por lo que había hecho, tal vez lo que querías no era justicia pura pero ciertamente querías ver a Loki sufrir hasta el punto en el que suplicará por piedad, sí, eso era justo lo que querías por lo que inmediatamente la imagen del rostro de Loki mientras se levantaba y arrastraba por las escaleras en la torre Stark cuando por fin lo capturaron lleno tu mente y un deseo bestial por ver esa misma expresión comenzó a apoderarse de tu cuerpo, tal vez ya tenías la forma perfecta para cobrarle a Loki todo lo que había hecho.

Seguías el recorrido hacía las celdas del castillo, era un largo trayecto y el ambiente cambió a tu alrededor al ir bajando esas interminables escaleras y con cada paso la luz del día se extinguía dando paso a aquellas antorchas llenas de vibrante fuego que cada vez más iluminaban el lugar, y frente a ti un largo pasillo con grandes puertas se abría, en esa parte la oscuridad era más densa pero aún así dos guardias seguían en su actitud impasible y al verte llegar te escoltaron hacia la puerta adecuada y en ese momento quisiste arrepentirte de tus planes al llegar al calabozo donde estaba pero al instante que la puerta se abrió y un débil rayo de luz de las antorchas iluminó el lugar y también el rostro de Loki tus ideas se intensificaron, al momento de encontrar su mirada sentiste un odio y desprecio que totalmente era dirigido a tu persona, así te adentraste al lugar, los guardias se retiraron y solo cerraron el lugar con una reja tal y como les habías ordenado.

La luz invadía gran parte del lugar y pudiste observar como el suelo estaba mojado, las paredes eran altas con piedras incrustadas en ellas, había un espacio con un baño pequeño y la cama parecía que se partiría en cualquier momento, Loki estaba sentado en la orilla de esta sin quitarte los ojos de encima y sabías que de haber podido hablar en ese mismo instante hubiera usado su lengua de plata, pero ahora las palabras no se necesitaban a pesar de que tenías todo el poder de usarlas, lo tuyo era actuar no hablar pero aún así comentaste:

-Parece que para ti una celda es más acogedora que tu habitación…pero tus acciones te condenaron a esto, Loki, pudiste reaccionar diferente, de una mejor forma, pero en lugar de ello escogiste la venganza y esto es lo que obtuviste por parte de Asgard, pero lo que obtendrás de mí será diferente…- sonaste intimidante y el rostro de Loki no te dejo duda de ello, te acercaste hasta él y le tomaste del cuello como siempre lo hacías pero esta vez con más brusquedad hasta levantarlo de la cama, lo acercaste demasiado hacía ti para quedar frente a frente y mientras sus miradas se enfrentaban dirigiste tu lengua para lamer el bozal que estaba encima de sus labios. Al apartarte viste con más claridad como sus ojos esmeralda irradiaban rabia y horrar al mismo tiempo y reíste hacia tus adentros pues la confusión también se asomaba. Lo seguías sujetando del cuello con fuerza a pesar de sus débiles intentos por zafarse, te inclinaste hasta llegar a su cuello y mordiste esa blanca extensión de piel mientras que tu mano apartaba su cabeza a un lado para cederte el paso.

Loki no dejaba de moverse y aún con el bozal podías escuchar cómo se quejaba, mordiste su piel con más fuerza hasta que sentiste un sabor salado en tu boca y comprobaste que era su sangre la cual limpiaste con tu lengua de forma lenta y poco a poco hiciste lo mismo con todo su cuello, subiste y una vez más tu lengua paso por la superficie de metal y pudiste jurar que Loki tenía un brillo de placer en sus ojos pero que intento esconder de inmediato tratando de empujarte, tomaste las esposas que aprisionaban las manos de Loki y conseguiste jalarlo de forma que quedará de espaldas contra tu cuerpo, volviste a lamer su cuello solo para empujarlo contra el suelo, Loki cayó de rodillas y fue a dar contra la cama y antes de que pudiera voltear y matarte con los ojos te acercaste y empujaste su cabeza contra la superficie del desgastado colchón.

Llevaste una de tus manos hacia su trasero para acariciarlo por encima de la tela, sentiste al instante como Loki tensaba su cuerpo por completo y como casi imperceptiblemente separaba sus piernas para darte más espacio y de un momento a otro conseguiste desgarrar las ropas que cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente expuesto y a tu servicio. Sin pensarlo demasiado sacaste tu pene ya totalmente erecto y lo dirigiste entre las nalgas de Loki haciendo que rosara contra estas, solo fue un breve contacto pero fue suficiente para estimularte aún más por lo que tomaste firmemente tu miembro y con la otra mano empujaste a Loki de nuevo contra la cama, comenzaste a masturbarte y así lograr que el pre seminal llenará un poco tu miembro, después de varios segundos tu pene estaba intentando abrirse camino en el trasero de Loki.

Entraste rápido, brusco y sin que importará tu incomodidad, solo existía la forma en la que el cuerpo de Loki se cerró entre tu pene, en cómo había arqueado la espalda, en como un gemido violento fue acallado por el frío metal y en como aún cuando aprisionabas su cabeza contra la cama sus ojos lograban escabullirse y te inspiraban un dolor placentero. Comenzaste a moverte y al instante tomaste un ritmos desesperado y violento, salías totalmente de la entrada de Loki solo para volver y arremeter con mayor profundidad, hacías que el pene de Loki chocará contra el borde de la cama, con una mano jalabas de los negros cabellos de forma que echará la cabeza hacia atrás y como la cama no era muy ancha las manos de Loki raspaban contra la pared haciendo que sus muñecas con las esposas comenzaran a mostrar marcas rojas alrededor de estas. Podías escuchar como Loki se esforzaba en que sus gritos escaparán del bozal y tú tratabas de contener los tuyos para que así no escaparan de tu boca, así como sentiste como las caderas de Loki buscaban tu miembro.

El orgasmo llego igual de violento y tu semen lleno la entrada de Loki hasta el punto en el que escurría del interior de este, saliste de inmediato, dejaste de agarrar sus cabellos y al soltarle lo empujaste un poco contra la cama, cayo de lado contra el suelo y observaste como se corría de forma potente haciendo manchar una parte de sus ropas mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, viste como el último rastro de semen abandono su pene y como abría al instante los ojos para observarte con una mirada placentera y satisfecha, esos ojos verdes que conocías tan bien pero que nunca habían tenido esa intensidad que quisiste congelarlos en el tiempo.

Te acomodaste las ropas y antes de salir tomaste a Loki y lo acostaste delicadamente en la cama pero aún así este dio un gesto lastimero acompañado de una expresión de ansia, saliste de ahí con una amplia sonrisa aunque algo te decía que tal vez Loki necesitaría sufrir un poquito más hasta el punto en el que no disfrutará todo aquello tanto como tú.

Las Reviews son buenas, dejen una si quieren que mi alma descanse en paz QwQ Gracias por leer.


	2. Albutofilia

**Escribo rápido,no? Mentira, el anterior ya tenía como dos semanas y este es del jueves lol. En fin, esto es más largo y pues con más historia, digamos, me costó que la inspiración correcta llegará y pues debo dejar que mi cabeza saque las ideas completas .-. Sin más, esta cosa:**

**Albutofilia**

El tratado de paz solo llevaba algunos siglos pero parecía que los jóvenes herederos se conocieran de toda la vida. A ese pequeño niño de tonalidad azul y marcas en la piel, de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello negro profundo de cómo unos 6 años en la apariencia de los chiquillos de Midgard no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que había pasado entre su reino de tierras heladas y el reino de soles cálidos al que pertenecía su nuevo amigo de piel bronceada y lisa, cabello dorado abundante y ojos azules como el mar congelado; a este entusiasta niño que pronto entraría en la adolescencia no le afectaba mucho el pasado entre ambos reinos ni la apariencia de los jotuns que formaban parte de los cuentos para asustar al más inquieto de los niños, por el contrario, encontraba aquella piel de azul enigmático una verdadera joya y justo ese pensamiento cruzo su mente al conocer al príncipe Jotun que para nada encajaba con los demás niños de su especie pero solamente por su tamaño y apariencia frágiles los cuales encontró adorables, y aunque con su padre insistía que ya era todo un hombre, al convivir con su nuevo amigo se veía que solo intentaba creer con rapidez en apariencia pero no en alma.

Así los dos príncipes se volvieron verdaderos ejemplos vivientes de que la armoniosa convivencia entre ambos pueblos era posible y que todo perjuicio o rencor debía quedar olvidado y así llegar a un beneficio mutuo, de esa forma y al ver la tan buena amistad entre sus hijos, los reyes acordaron visitas entre los niños.

A veces se observaba un pequeño punto azul ser perseguido velozmente por otro dorado entre la inmensidad del verde brillante de los jardines de Asgard, otras tantas se observaban numerosos fuertes de hielo en las colinas friolentas de Jotunheim y como un resplandor verde iluminada el interior de uno de estos para mostrar a una silueta con una espada dando golpes a enemigos imaginarios mientras que la otra figura seguía los movimientos del arma golpear el aire. Pero aquellas visitas llenas de juegos, bromas y risas terminaron demasiado pronto y el convertirse en un valeroso guerrero así como madurar ya no encajaba con el correr y esconderse en los lugares más diminutos y angostos.

El pequeño Jotun escuchó con atención y tristeza como su padre le decía que había llegado el momento en que un asgardiano comenzaba su entrenamiento y que de esa forma ya no vería al príncipe dorado por algún tiempo, después de tal noticia el niño decidió que el también estaría en entrenamiento y desde ese día la solitaria biblioteca se dejo abrazar por la curiosidad así como de algunas explosiones color verde que la llenaron de vivacidad.

* * *

Despertaste con el ruido de libros caer a tu alrededor aunque no abriste los ojos de inmediato pues aún te encontrabas en esa línea de la inconsciencia y el regreso a la realidad, después de varios regaños mentales sobre que se te haría tarde, te incorporaste despacio y al estar sentado observaste con una leve sonrisa todo lo que se encontraba en tu campo visual, varios libros apilados en altas filas te dedicaban los buenos días con su sola presencia, con sus colores brillantes, grosores variantes, pastas desgastadas por tu tacto y hojas de letras borrosas por tu lectura.

Después de amar el capricho más grande que pudiste, se te permitió llevar gran cantidad y variedad de ejemplares a tu habitación que pronto te perdiste en ese mar de hojas y tuviste que cambiarte a un cuarto más amplio con altos estantes que fueron llenados por completo y que aún así otros cuantos libros se quedaron fuera de tal espacio.

Al fin saliste de la cama para recoger y ordenar los libros caídos para después vestirte con una pesada y larga piel esponjosa teñida de un verde olivo que caía sobre tus hombros a la vez que tu cabellos se perdían un poco en esa superficie dejando ver el largo de este y evidenciando así el paso del tiempo. Si que había pasado el tiempo desde la primera vez que decidiste quedarte más de lo normal en la biblioteca que ya hasta habías olvidado el motivo principal de tal acción, pero tal parecía que hoy recordarías la razón de aquello al darse la visita del rey Odín y su hijo, que según te contó tu padre, el príncipe y tú llegaron a ser grandes amigos cuando eras niño, sin embargo había pasado mucho tiempo y aunado a tu excesiva lectura y adquisición de conocimientos, la mayoría de tus recuerdos de esa etapa estaban muertos o borrosos.

De tal manera que saliste esquivando cuidadosamente las pilas de libros hasta abandonar tu habitación con un poco de expectación y entusiasmo al reencontrarte con un viejo amigo del que apenas y recordabas su nombre.

Recorriste con paso apresurado los largos pasillo del dorado palacio hasta llegar al salón de reuniones, tu caminar era firme y airoso al entrar en el inmenso lugar donde ya te esperaba tu padre quien de inmediato te informó de que lo acompañarías en su visita a la tierra de laderas congeladas y no dudaste ni un segundo en contestar afirmativamente con una leve sonrisa asomándose en tus labios. Y durante todo el recorrido hacia el Bifrost tu mente se lleno de viejos recuerdos llenos de aventuras acompañado de un pequeño jotun, te invadió una melancolía inmensa pues tal parecía que todo aquello hubiera pasado en otra vida o en un sueño, y solo tenías la sensación de que aquellos viajes de exploradores y batallas habían terminado súbitamente y que con el paso de los años se volvió confuso por un arduo entrenamiento físico y de habilidad en el combate, temas políticos y bélicos así como el manejo apropiado de Mjolnir.

Fue hasta que sentiste la energía del cosmos en tu piel, la fuerza del aire pesado agitar tu largo cabello rubio y capa roja y como un mar de colores se extendía en el infinito frente a tus ojos que te diste cuenta que seguramente aquel niño no te recordaría o reconocería pues él era menor que tú en ese entonces y ahora también, pero aún así su piel y marcas se grabaron en tu cabeza al nivel que podías trazar un dibujo sobre aquellas montañas heladas que se imponían ante tu atenta mirada.

Aquellas visitas entre Asgard y Jotunheim eran frecuentes, sin embargo, Thor tenía mucho tiempo sin viajar a aquellas tierras blanquecinas por lo que su entusiasmo era grande mientras intentaba ocultarlo al posar sus ojos por las altísimas paredes de hielo y el suelo níveo, el frio era tan intento, uno que jamás había experimentado antes o que al menos no recordaba pero que al sentir aquel aire congelado erizar su piel algo en su interior rebozaba al percibirlo recorrer juguetón cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Odín y Thor esperaban en un enorme salón con una fogata dispuesta cerca de ellos y ambos se paseaban inspeccionando aquel espacio pero Thor era quien más curiosidad tenía, sobre todo al mirar hacia el lejano techo y ver una enorme lámpara que colgaba de este, el objeto se suspendía firmemente y como todo lo demás era hecha de hielo pero este era un hielo más delgado pues se veía a través de él con toda claridad y más entre sus picos que daba la impresión de que eran verdaderas joyas, de pronto en el interior de la lámpara, justo en el centro de esa figura de cuadrado inclinado del que se desprendían los picos, una luz verde comenzó a palpitar, primero fue mu errático pero después de algunos segundos parecía el latir de un corazón esmeralda. Los ojos de Thor no apartaron su mirada de semejante espectáculo pues con cada latir la lámpara entera brillaba dándole al lugar una luz que se mezclaba con el azul blanquecino de las paredes y en un punto la luz se estabilizo iluminando por completo el cuarto y justo en ese momento la enorme puerta doble de metal se abrió dando paso al rey Laufey y a su primogénito el príncipe Loki.

El rojo sangre se encontró con el azul marino, explorando, reconociendo y recordando, fue un momento fugaz en el que ambos jóvenes se miraron para enseguida dedicarse mutuamente una reverencia solemne para enseguida acompañar a los reyes a la mesa redonda que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación. La charla se baso en nuevos tratados de comercio, rutas de estos y la discusión de algunos conflictos que comenzaban a resurgir entre los pueblos, Thor y Loki solo escuchaban fingiendo atender aquellos temas pero esa tarea no era sencilla al estar frente a frente en aquella mesa.

Loki nunca había visto a alguien como Thor, con aquella estatura que incluso lo superaba por mucho a pesar de que "el gigante" era otro, con su largo cabello dorado caerle debajo de la altura de los hombros siendo adornado por una solitaria y delgada trenza, con su piel de tonalidad tostada, con un físico que era decorado por aquella armadura que se entallaba a la perfección a su cuerpo y sobre todo con aquellos ojos de un azul claro como un mar congelado, fue entonces que sus recuerdos se sacudieron el polvo y comenzaron a inundar su mente de todos aquellos momentos de risas que compartió con el asgardiano quien había dejado la imagen de chiquillo puberto que Loki tenía para dar paso a un hombre maduro, mientras él ahora se sentía y era un adolescente.

Por su parte Thor estaba embelesado con Loki, desde la primera vez que se conocieron Thor lo encontró fascinante pero ahora aquello era aún más profundo, podía jurar que el azul de su piel tenía una especie de brillo que lo hacía más atrayente, podía percibir como las marcas en su piel se habían hecho más notorias, podía medir el largo de su cabello al caerle sobre los hombros y podía sentir un aire de hambre intelectual en sus ojos rojizos, recordó aquella fragilidad que Loki tenía de niño cuando jugaban a luchar y por un momento creyó que tenía a aquel mismo niño frente a él pues juraba que los años no habían pasado por Loki, pero en cambio el ya era un poco mayor y su apariencia lo delataba.

No supieron en qué momento "la reunión" se había acabado por lo que se levantaron y se dedicaron miradas cómplices de no saber de qué demonios se había hablado, así ambos abandonaron el salón a la vez que miembros de ambos gobiernos entraban en su lugar, y lo que Thor no apreció fue que cuando salieron del lugar, la luz verde de la lámpara de hielo – cristal volvió a latir y lentamente cambió su color a un azul metálico.

Aquello era muy incomodo, el silencio era pesado y las palabras se atoraban en la mente o estaban estancadas en la punta de la lengua, pero había algo más entre ellos, una especie de tensión extraña la cual percibieron la cuarta vez que sus miradas se cruzaron en la reunión pues ambos no podían despegar los ojos del otro y explorar lo que hubiera a la vista, para Thor aquello fue reconocible y clasificado como aquellas sensaciones que sentía cuando una hermosa mujer captaba su atención lo suficiente, pero para Loki aquello era nuevo y extraño pues su única compañía habían sido los libros de su habitación.

En ese momento Thor supero su inusual nerviosismo para retomar su entusiastica personalidad y así comenzó a preguntarle a Loki sobre sus gustos y rutinas, de esa forma iniciaron una plática amena para conocerse de nuevo encontrando con sorpresa que muchas cosas no habían cambiado pero sobre todo darse cuenta de lo cómodos que ahora se sentían con la compañía del otro y como lograban entenderse, la conexión entre ellos surgía de nuevo y durante toda la conversación se mantuvieron caminando por los pasillos del castillo de hielo a la vez que Loki le daba un recorrido entre este a Thor que en todo momento admiraba cada pequeño detalle de las habitaciones que visitaban y comprobar cada vez que observaba de reojo a Loki lo hermoso que lo encontraba entre aquellas tonalidades y quedar hipnotizado en esa leve sonrisa de sus delgados labios que habían adquirido un tono entre rosado y rojizo.

La sorpresa de Thor fue grande al entrar a un espacioso cuarto con estantes salientes de las paredes llenos de libros y varias columnas de estos por todo el suelo del lugar, al entrar un poco más divisó una cama amplia en medio de aquel mar de letras y supo que aquel lugar era la habitación de Loki y solo supo que aquello saldría mal al ver como el Juton se quitaba la gruesa piel verdosa de los hombros.

¿Como es que apenas después de conocerlo aquellos pensamientos sexuales surgieron en su mente? Pero sentía como si conociera a Loki desde siempre aún y cuando habían perdido comunicación y sus pensamientos no hubieran surgido si aquel cuerpo estilizado se hubiera quedado oculto, si ese pecho no estuviera descubierto y si aquel taparrabo no se estuviera sosteniendo peligrosamente de aquellas caderas. Pero al parecer Loki no se percataba de sus actos pues lentamente caminaba por entre las torres de libros tocando ligeramente aquellos ejemplares con la punta de los dedos, y Thor haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de autocontrol se concentro en tomar uno de los tantos libros que tenía al alcance para hojearlo y distraerse para no mirar como Loki se paseaba por el cuarto.

La visita duró más de lo planeado y en todo ese tiempo Thor y Loki se la pasaron en compañía del otro, explorando lugares de Jotunheim, recorriendo pasajes secretos del castillo helado y Thor encontró en los libros un importante entretenimiento gracias a Loki, al principio Thor intentó leer los libros pero por algún motivo su atención se perdía o comenzaba a bostezar y Loki en serio quería que Thor conociera sus historias favoritas, por lo que cuando notó su falta de concentración le quitó de las manos el libro y comenzó a leerle en voz alta, y funcionó, de reojo Loki observaba como los ojos de Thor parecían brillar al imaginar los eventos que narraba y en ningún momento volvió a bostezar, y es que Thor encontraba maravillosa la forma en la que la voz de Loki resonaba por toda la habitación, la forma tan hábil en la que modulaba los tonos de su voz, los cambios de voces entre los personajes y hasta como su cara hacia expresiones según la situación. Thor se encontraba sentado en un amplio sillón que habían traído justo para él y que estaba situado a un costado de la cama de Loki mientras que este se encontraba sentado en el borde de la misma leyendo con voz clara, para ese momento Thor estaba muy concentrado pero no en la historia que era contada por esa voz que experimentaba cambios de tono a causa de la edad, sino que se hallaba sumido en un transe por causa del dueño de esa voz; una luz verdosa convocada por Loki le iluminaba lo suficiente para distinguir las letras y a Thor le permitía observar su rostro concentrado y lleno de pasión al leer, podía ver lo largas de sus pestañas negras, lo prominentes que eran las marcas en su piel y la forma tan sutil de mover los labios, esos labios rojizos de delgada extensión que se abrían exhalando un suspiro de vida. Y eso fue todo, Thor se levanto decidido del sofá y corto la distancia entre él y Loki, al percatarse de los movimientos del rubio, Loki levanto la vista solo para abrir los ojos a modo de sorpresa al sentir los labios de Thor sobre los suyos en un beso que dejaba entrever el nerviosismo de ambos ya que de inmediato Thor se separo para encontrarse con la sangre en los ojos de Loki y casi avergonzado regreso a su lugar en el sillón. Loki seguía con la mayor cara de asombro que tenía a la vez que cerraba lentamente el libro y lo depositaba en la cama al levantarse y caminar hacía Thor quien lo miraba sorprendido, aún así su cuerpo no lo escucho y se aproximo a Loki, ambas miradas se encontraron solo para leer lo que ambos deseaban ese momento para enseguida encontrarse en un beso aún más prolongado y profundo que el primero.

Después de ese día volvieron a su inicial estado de silencio incomodo, el nerviosismo estaba en el aire como fantasma persiguiéndolos cada vez que intentaban mirarse o cuando estaban muy cerca uno del otro y por algunos momentos se separaban para acabar un poco con aquella situación, pero más bien aquello empeoro: Fue una tarde en la que Loki permaneció como siempre en su habitación leyendo y para después de un rato considerar que era tiempo de salir y descansar un momento en las aguas termales del castillo, así pues se dirigió escaleras abajo hasta sentir el calor del agua en el aire que incluso atravesaba la enorme puerta de madera, ya podía sentir el agua rosar su piel que no considero tocar la puerta antes de entrar por lo que solo la empujo para enseguida encontrar a Thor de espaldas y que de inmediato este volteo para reclamar al que había entrado sin anunciarse y al ver que era Loki solo le dedico una sonrisa pues la cara del joven Juton estaba del mismo color que sus ojos al ver la mayoría de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Perdón…yo, disculpa por no tocar antes, el baño es tuyo- Loki solo miraba el suelo intentando ocultar su rostro a punto de explotar e intentando que su voz sonará normal, intentó abrir la puerta pero sus manos temblaban y no se detenían por nada. Escucho como Thor entraba al agua y soltaba un suspiro de agrado:

-No tienes por qué irte, es un espacio muy grande, yo puedo estar en esta esquina y tú en otro rincón. No tengo problema con esto.- Tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa mientras decía estas palabras y al terminar se volteo parar observar como Loki se acercaba con paso lento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, creyó que aceptaría su propuesta, sin embargo, sintió el movimiento del agua muy cerca.

El silencio reinó de nuevo entre ellos al principio, pero después de rato fue un silencio de calma y relajación y justo cuando Thor creyó que se quedaría dormido fue que abrió los ojos y volteo a su derecha para ver el rostro sereno de Loki y como sus labios estaban entreabiertos, el Jotun dormía tranquilamente y Thor deseo plasmar aquella imagen en una de las paredes de aquel lugar, y de nuevo su cuerpo se movió solo alentado por la breve idea de besar a Loki. Thor se incorporó y se coloco frente a él, se acercó despacio y probó aquellos labios por tercera ocasión y como la primera vez, el beso fue breve y de inmediato intentó retirarse pero la boca de Loki lo atrapo antes de siquiera poder moverse. Los besos eran desesperados, sus labios rojizos por el contacto, ambos tenían cerrados los ojos, Loki tenía sus manos en los hombros de Thor intentando aferrarse un poco a la realidad de aquello mientras que el rubio sostenía el rostro de Loki sujetando su presencia y lo que estaba ocurriendo y fue cuando decidió que lo que tenía que pasar pasará, probablemente partiría en próximos días aunque aun no le había dicho nada a Loki.

Las manos de Thor viajaron del rostro de Loki a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones levemente, para ese entonces ambos habían cortado el beso y respiraban agitados mientras el vapor seguía escapándose del agua y hacía aquello borroso a la vista. Después de juguetear un poco, Thor retiró las manos de Loki de sus hombros e hizo que estas fueran de arriba abajo a lo largo de su pecho sintiendo los largos y delgados dedos de Loki temblar bajo sus pectorales y devorar la imagen de Loki gimiendo ante el contacto así como querer respirar su aliento en aquella bruma. De inmediato atrapo sus labios de nuevo para después llevar su lengua a lo más profundo de su boca y escuchar los pequeños gimoteos del Jotun mientras este intentaba atrapar su lengua y seguirle el paso; sin más, Thor soltó las manos de Loki y llevo las propias debajo del agua y así buscar sus piernas, no tardó en encontrarlas para después alentar a Loki para que las separara y le permitiera colocarse mejor frente a él. Continúo besando esos labios adictivos, acariciando esa tersa piel, siguiendo esas líneas en la superficie azulada mientras sentía unos dedos encajársele en la espalda cuando toco superficialmente ese miembro que se erguía erecto para seguir tocándolo de arriba abajo con su mano izquierda mientras llevaba su mano derecha al rostro de Loki para después acariciar sus cabellos.

Para ese momento Loki se había paralizado y dejaba que Thor le estimulará con sus dedos, podía sentir su mano grande y firme tomar con fuerza su pene y tocar un poco sus testículos mientras él no hacía más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar los dientes impidiendo que los gemidos se escaparan pero eso no impedía que su respiración se condensará con el humo del agua y que esto se mezclara también con el aliento de Thor quien dejaba salir unos roncos gemidos que Loki deseaba poder grabar permanentemente en su memoria auditiva así como los sonidos que producía la mano de Thor sobre su miembro que era amplificado por el chapoteo del agua…después de ese fugaz pensamiento, Loki se corrió sobre la mano de Thor mientras su semen se mezclaba con el agua a la vez que abría de golpe los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de Thor y que este solo le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa para después volver a atraparle los labios con la firme certeza de que aquel cuerpo sería totalmente suyo en un futuro cercano aunque por ahora todo se viera borroso tal y como se encontraban en ese momento cubiertos por el vapor del agua caliente.

_**Albutofilia**_**:** _Atracción por los baños, las duchas calientes y en general por el contacto con el agua._

_****_**Espero les haya gustado, los reviews son buenos para el alma, así que no dejen que me pudra (?) Nos vemos y espero no tardar tanto sacar otro de estos one shots.**


	3. Odaxelagnia

**_Yo otra vez con estas cosas, nombre raro, si, explicación al final aunque igual se den una idea al ir leyendo. Y recordar que todas estas historias no tienen nada que ver, solo el hecho del porno y eso xDDD._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel o de la mitología nórdica._**

**__Odaxalagnia**

Caminabas por las bulliciosas calles admirando aquella vivacidad nocturna con las luces de los faroles iluminando tu travesía, el ruido de los carros como música de fondo y tu entusiasmo como compañero de aventura, Midgard si que había cambiado y aquello te incitaba aún más a seguir con tu plan que comenzó cuando te cansaron todas aquellas rutinas de príncipe y que simplemente un rato de combate, un fin de semana de cacería o una escapada por licor no quitaban, querías una verdadera experiencia con lo desconocido y Midgard fue tu primera opción y ahora al detenerte en aquel lugar que emanaba luces iguales a las del Bifrost y un ritmo atrayente de música, sabías que ahí encontrarías una verdadera historia de la que podrías alardear después.

Lo primero que se te ocurrió fue pasar como si nada al lugar pero observaste que muchos hacían fila y decir que eras el príncipe de lo que muchos considerarían otro planeta hizo que te colocaras detrás de una pareja y esperar como la gente común.

Te diste cuenta que muchas mujeres y bastantes hombres te miraban de forma coqueta y otros literalmente como un buen ejemplar con el que tendrían una noche salvaje y aquello no te molesto en lo absoluto y agradeciste el hecho de que aquellas personas llevaran ropas igual de extravagantes que las tuyas y eso que habías decidido solo vestir tu sencilla armadura y unos pantalones negros un tanto ajustados haciendo que tus músculos se exhibieran con orgullo pues la idea también era tener una buena noche follando culos.

Comenzaste a sentir un aire gélido recorrer tu cuerpo y agitar tu cabello dorado, aquello te pareció refrescante y al mirar al cielo viste algunas estrellas que conocías muy bien, estabas más que ido admirando aquello pero justo saliste de tu transe cuando ya se te había permitido el paso al lugar pero una figura delgada se te adelante y lo dejaron pasar sin más, no lo habías visto del todo pues entró con rapidez y ya estabas a punto de protestar y armar un escándalo cuando el hombre regreso rodeando tu espalda con uno de sus brazos mientras se acercaba a tu oído y te susurraba "tu entras conmigo", aquello te dejó más helado que el aire que aún agitaba tu cabello, miraste de reojo al hombre y su belleza y porte te hipnotizaron por varios instantes que sin pensarlo demasiado entraste con él y una sonrisa triunfante se asomo en tus labios.

El ruido era más que ensordecedor, las luces creaban un efecto de mareo instantáneo y el olor a licor estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, había demasiadas personas, la mayoría bailando, otras hablando a gritos y otros más comiéndose a besos y caricias salvajes; aquella imagen fue brutal y de inmediato se te antojo participar pero tu deseo se corto un poco en el momento en que sentiste como te arrastraban a una parte privada del lugar, un pequeño cuarto con elegante decoración y que aislaba un poco el ruido tan alto de la música y el alboroto de la gente, y al cerrarse la puerta solo quedaron él y tú y fue cuando lo viste con más detenimiento y escrutinio: su estatura era menor a la tuya pero igual ambos siempre resaltan de la estatura promedio, figura delgada, cabello negro hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, piel blanca y ojos de un verde brillante y todo su cuerpo bien acompañado de un traje oscuro que era adornado por una bufanda de estampado color verde olivo.

De nuevo su imagen te dejo absorto y solo su voz profunda y seductora te saco de ese estado pues fue como un murmullo y al escuchar "Loki" aquel nombre se quedo tatuado en tu mente.

Loki te miraba divertido, con una sonrisa entre burlona y de máxima seducción mientras se sentaba en un sillón rectangular que había en el lugar y devoraste la forma tan sutil como se sentaba mientras mantenía un poco abiertas las piernas para después hacerte una seña con la mana de que te acercaras al sofá.

-Bien, ya que serás mi compañía esta noche, al menos me gustaría saber tu nombre, porque...sabes a que me refiero con "compañía", ¿verdad?- su voz era profunda y lenta, sus labios se movían marcando cada palabra que pronunciaba y al dejar la frase sin terminar se acerco demasiado a ti que sentiste su aliento golpear tu rostro y como sus labios se posaban delicadamente en un roce sobre los tuyos para inmediatamente retirarse a esperar tu respuesta.

-Thor- fue lo único que dijiste, tu voz ronca pero firme a la vez que con rapidez lo atraías a ti en un beso profundo, colocaste una mano en su suave cabello y otra en su delgada cintura para pegarlo lo más posible a tu cuerpo y el por su parte llevo ambos brazos alrededor de tu cuello mientras intentaba quedar encima de ti.

Sentiste sus piernas a tu alrededor y su trasero quedar justo encima de tu miembro, tu lengua atrapo la suya y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, entrelazándose, separándose, tocando cada parte que había al alcance mientras tu respiración se volvía pesada y tus manos lo pegaban aún más a tu cuerpo y Loki movía su culo debajo de tu pene creando una deliciosa fricción que te pareció tormentosa.

Le quitaste la delicada bufanda verde del cuello, su largo abrigo quedo arrumbado en el suelo y abriste su blanca camisa y así dejar expuesto su pecho incluso más claro que el tono blanquecino de su ropa y que estaba acompañado por unos rosados y erectos pezones que tocaste superficialmente para dirigir tu mano y tocar lentamente su miembro por encima de la tela. Loki sin perder más tiempo se levanto lo suficiente para facilitarte la tarea de bajar sus pantalones lo más posible y a continuación observaste su miembro erecto para sentirlo restregarse con el tuyo, sin más liberaste tu pene y este se junto con el de Loki para frotarse rítmica e inconscientemente siguiendo la música que lograba colarse en el cuarto, pero querías más contacto y tomaste con tu mano ambos miembros para estimularlos, observaste como Loki abría los labios en forma de gemino ahogado y de inmediato besaste aquella boca que se quejaba con cada caricia de tu mano y pronto tus dedo comenzaron a juguetear con su entrada, pudiste sentir su estreches y como escalofríos recorrían su espalda.

Aquello se volvió una deliciosa tortura y ya no podías soportarlo, retiraste un poco a Loki y este entendió pues al sentir tu mano tomando firmemente su cintura se coloco justo encima de tu pene, su entrada roso tu miembro de forma fantasmal antes de sentirlo bajar lentamente por esa extensión, sentiste como sus paredes se contraían al bajar totalmente y de un jalón Loki tenía todo tu pene en su interior, su rostro tenía un rojo vivo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, de sus labios salían gemidos con palabras que no entendiste y observaste como su cabello se agitaba con cada subida y bajada que realizaba y tu solo te asegurabas de rematar aquello con leves movimientos de cadera.

Pronto aquello tomo un ritmo, la música afuera ambientaba todo acompañado de gemidos más que sonoros, palabras lascivas, caricias desesperadas que se volvieron salvajes; tomaste los glúteos de Loki con fuerza mientras este curveaba la espalda creando una figura perfecta pero con urgencia busco tu cuello sobre el cual depositaba suaves besos, solo sentías sus delgados labios en tu piel y después sentiste la humedad de su lengua recorrer lo largo de tu cuello lamiéndolo como si estuviera hecho de dulce siguiendo el ritmo de las estocadas, todo aquello en conjunto te volvió loco que lo apretaste más a tu pecho para también golpearlo más profundo aún con tu pene y Loki seguía ocupado en tu cuello cuando sentiste como te mordía casi imperceptible para después percatarte de que algo puntiagudo se sumía en tu piel...era como si algo te estuviera drenando la sangre, un leve dolor recorrió tu cuerpo y sentiste adormecido el cuello pero aquello no impidió que siguieras penetrando a Loki y este comenzó a gemir aún más, finalmente sentiste que aquello se retiraba de tu cuello, jalaste el cabello de Loki para ver su rostro y te encontraste con una sonrisa de satisfacción manchada de sangre, tu sangre estaba a lo largo de sus labios, en sus dientes y escurriendo por sus largos colmillos y boca y observaste aquellos ojos ahora con un tono rojizo que iba dando paso al verde brillante y fue cuando al fin te diste cuenta que Loki no era un humano cualquiera y él al verte ahí sin quejarte o desangrar de más también lo constato.

Fue como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, las estocadas seguían de forma más intensa y fue cuando un ritmo frenético apareció que Loki se abrazo a ti y dejaste que sus uñas se encajaran en tu espalda al sentir como el orgasmo llegaba a su cuerpo, eso y el hecho de sentir su semen sobre tu abdomen hicieron que te vinieras de forma abundante dentro de él.

Loki cayo algo agotado al sofá aún con la respiración agitada, tú intentabas tranquilizarte pero llevaste una de tus manos a tu cuello y comprobaste que había dos pequeños orificios en él y al retirar tu mano viste aún rastros de sangre pegada a tus dedos, miraste a Loki al momento en que este se lamía los labios saboreando rastros de aquel liquido rojo y después ver como llevaba uno de sus dedos a su abdomen para quitar rastros de su semen para lamerlo, aquello te fascino y te acercaste a él saboreando sus labios de los rastros de sangre que aún tenían y de lo que acababa de lamer, no te importo que Loki volviera a concentrarse en tu cuello porque debías ser honesto contigo y admitir que sentir como se alimentaba de ti mordiéndote de aquella manera llegaría a transformarse en tu debilidad.

**Odaxelagnia:** Excitación producida al morder o ser mordido por la pareja.

**_Los reviews son buenos para la salud así que permitanme vivir más años, gracias por leer :c_**


	4. Transvestofilia

_**Hello again, otra parafilia porque todos necesitamos algo de porno lol Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica. Aquí esta cosa:**_

**Transvestofilia**

Estabas ansioso por llegar a tus aposentos, sabías lo que encontrarías pero no podías evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en tu vientre y ese calor subir por tu miembro. Deseabas que los pasillos fueran más cortos, que las escaleras no fueran interminables como te parecían en aquellos momentos y seguiste caminando fingiendo tranquilidad aunque querías que a tus pies le salieran alas a los costados y así llegar más rápido.

Aquella enorme y familiar puerta se divisó en tu campo visual, los guardias la abrieron apenas te acercaste y al entrar la cerraron alejándose del lugar lo mayor posible. Al encontrarte ahí sentiste la emoción inundar tu cuerpo, recorriste el camino que sobraba para llegar a tu cama que estaba cubierta alrededor de ella por una pesada tela roja, la recorriste tentando lentamente la superficie y al abrirla te encontraste con esos ojos verdes brillantes. Loki como siempre se veía exquisito pero ahora con aquel vestido que tú mismo le habías regalado sentiste que aquella prenda exhibía aún más su belleza andrógina.

Ya eras conocido por traer al palacio a varias mujeres que solo duraban una semana como máximo a tu lado, de alguna forma tenías que descargar algunas energías, a veces encargabas que llevaran a alguna joven que habías visto de paseo, otras eran más atrevidas y se acercaban a ti y tu solo les dabas lo que querían, pero aquello te canso así que un día saliste con la firme intención de buscar a una mujer más interesante, querías algo nuevo, estabas dispuesto a experimentar así que no lo pensaste dos veces cuando le viste en un vestido largo verde oliva, su cabello negro brillaba adornado por una solitaria flor al costado de su oreja, sus ojos verdes te llamaron al instante, su caminar te incitó a seguirle, al encararle viste lo delgados que eran sus labios pintados de un rosa vivo, al estar solos comprobaste lo delicioso que era el sabor de aquella boca, sentiste su piel blanca y notaste como se marcaba fácilmente de un rojo pálido y al recorrer su cuerpo con tus dedos tu mente inmediatamente te dijo que aquella anatomía era diferente pero poco te importo el sentir ese miembro erecto por encima del vestido, tu deseo se apodero y no diste marcha atrás al tocar esa extensión de piel y fue tu perdición el tomar aquel cuerpo porque Loki se quedaría más de lo que ninguna mujer había estado contigo.

Recordaste aquel primer encuentro pues el vestido que ahora usaba era similar: de un largo que llegaba hasta el suelo y se pegaba un poco de la parte inferior y la parte de arriba consistía en un corsé, de aquella forma no cabía duda de que a Loki le quedaba a la perfección aquella prenda y tampoco te sorprendiste que te hubiera engañado la primera vez , estabas admirando aquella figura y sentiste con deleite como Loki se acercaba para recibirte con un beso hambriento el cual correspondiste introduciendo tu lengua en su boca y explorar un rato, tus manos recorrieron su espalda y poco a poco lograste levantar la tela y así poder acariciar sus piernas y apretar con posesión aquel firme trasero que tantas veces ya habías disfrutado, sentiste los largos dedos de Loki alborotar tu cabello y clavarse lentamente en tu espalda a la vez que seguías jugueteando con su lengua.

Pronto lo tuviste acorralado en la amplia cama y comenzaste a marcar su cuello, saboreaste su sabor y tus manos comenzaron a explorar más por debajo de la tela que pronto encontraste su miembro erecto, aquello te sorprendió un poco porque a ese punto el pene de Loki apenas comenzaba a sentirse duro y ahora ya estaba totalmente erecto así que tus dedos de inmediato empezaron a recorrer aquel miembro, levantaste la mirada y observaste su rostro en un rubor al rojo vivo en sus mejillas, su boca entre abierta mientras leves gemidos salían de su garganta y viste en sus ojos ese deseo inasible que te llevaba al límite. Loki se acomodo debajo de ti abriendo las piernas y levantando el vestido de tono verde dejando al descubierto su ya crecida erección; tu lengua viajo rápidamente y lamiste de arriba abajo y dando un tierno beso en la punta de su pene para inmediatamente comenzar a succionar un poco aquel liquido pre seminal que escurría. Sin embargo sentías una enorme necesidad de poseer a Loki de una buena vez así que sin más lo tomaste de las caderas indicándole que se volteara, este entendió a la perfección y te alejaste para liberar tu miembro de aquellos pantalones mientras veías como Loki se acomodaba de rodillas en la cama, levantando completamente el vestido y apoyando sus manos en la pared, así obtuviste una vista completa de su trasero que ahora estaba a tu disposición tan firme como siempre, te acercaste y solo rosaste tu miembro a su espalda baja un poco para comenzar a frotarte contra él, dirigiste uno de tus dedos a su boca y Loki comenzó a lamerlo con lentitud, cuando hubo terminado dirigiste ese mismo dedo a su entrada que poco a poco comenzaste a expandir y viste de reojo como Loki comenzaba a masturbarse al mismo ritmo que tus dedos entraban en él.

Tu miembro entro con firmeza aunque lentamente sintiendo como aún después de todas esas noches Loki seguía siendo así de estrecho, apretando tu miembro al máximo y aquello te volvía loco, sentiste la enorme necesidad de moverte además de que Loki se movía de forma casi imperceptible contra ti siguiendo en su tarea de estimular su miembro. El ritmo de las estocadas comenzó lento, con cada movimiento te adentrabas más en él, con cada movimiento tu respiración se agitaba, con cada movimiento los gemidos de Loki llenaban tus oídos de frases incompletas y gritos que decían tu nombre.

Saliste de Loki, este protesto al instante pero no le diste tiempo suficiente pues tomaste una de sus piernas y la pusiste sobre tu hombro haciendo que quedará de costado y volviste a penetrarle esta vez más profundo dando en aquel punto donde el orgasmo es inminente, diste estocadas frenéticas y él se movía incluso más rápido con aquello y presentiste perder la cabeza pero no podías terminar tan rápido así que solo mordiste tu labio intentando mantenerte firme, pero no pudiste evitar la forma en la que Loki se corrió, fue fuerte, escandaloso y abundante de forma tal que aquel vestido tenía manchas de semen y al mirar el rostro de Loki y toda esa imagen dejaste que el placer se liberará por completo.

Ambos yacían en la cama tratando de recuperarse, después de dormitar un poco te diste cuenta que Loki seguía con el vestido puesto apretando su pecho así que le ayudaste a quitárselo mientras decidías que tal vez lo obligarías a ponerse aquella ropa más seguido, sabías que aquel primer encuentro él lo planeo todo sabiendo que solo te interesaban las mujeres jóvenes pero ahora el único que te interesaba era él, y presentías que Loki ya no era solo una diversión regular como habían sido todas las demás mujeres.

**Transvestofilia:** La estimulación sexual depende del hecho de vestir prendas, especialmente prendas interiores, del otro sexo.

_**Ñe, dejen alguna señal de que esto les sigue gustando y así lol bye y gracias por leer.**_


	5. Somnofilia

_**Y después de que pasaron varios días sin escribir (exámenes y falta de inspiración), les traigo otra parafilia. Y como siempre, los personajes no me pertenece, son de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica. Sin más el porn.**_

**Somnofilia****  
**

El silencio es profundo y sólo escuchas tu corazón acelerado, no sabes porque sí siempre haces esto, escabullirte de tu habitación para llegar a la de Thor ya se volvió una costumbre diaria al llegar la noche. Esta vez es un poco más tarde de la hora acostumbrada, pues las horas se pasaron volando al estar practicando ese tonto hechizo de clones, tal vez por eso estas nervioso. Sabes que Thor probablemente ya este dormido, pero aún así quieres estar con el de aquella manera, en secreto, sólo los dos dándose muestras de afecto más allá de lo fraternal.

Llegas abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, ya te has vuelto un experto en aquella tarea con un poco de ayuda de un hechizo silenciador, entras en su habitación y la flama de un par de antorchas esta casi por extinguirse, la luz de aquellas flamas crea un ambiente lleno de sombras y no puedes distinguir donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Thor en aquella enorme cama de sábanas rojas, por lo que te acercas con sumo sigilo y solo bastan algunos pasos para percatarse de que, como habías sospechado, tu hermano se encuentra ya dormido. Pero aquello no hizo que desistieras de quedarte ahí junto a él, y al verlo tan pacífico se te antojo agradable quedarte, sin embargo una idea llego a tu mente al ver la forma en que dormía, la forma en que su cuerpo estaba acomodado y sobre todo al concentrar tu vista en su entrepierna.  
Así qué, delicadamente y con movimientos lentos, lograste acomodarte a su lado sin que se percatara, te acomodaste de forma tal que tu cuerpo quedo de lado al suyo, bajaste la cabeza para quedar sobre un pequeño espacio de la almohada para estar más cómodo, y dejaste pasar algunos momentos en los que contemplaste como Thor dormía hasta que una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por tus labios. Dirigiste tu mano izquierda a la entrepierna de Thor, pero sólo dos de tus dedos lograron hacer contacto en aquella área, volviste tu mirada al su rostro solo para comprobar que no se había percatado de aquel leve toque, aquello te incitó a repetir tus movimientos. Tus dedos apenas y hacían contacto con la tela pero tu podías sentir el miembro debajo, y querías sentirlo aún más, querías sentir como podía endurecerse entre tus dedos por lo que cada vez hacías más presión, así tus dedos fueron recorriendo de arriba a abajo con lentitud.  
Y casi tan imperceptible como tus dedos jugueteaban, el miembro de Thor poco a poco se sentía cada vez más firme, de inmediato Thor se movió dando un suspiro profundo y detuviste el curso de tus movimientos, enfocaste la vista a su rostro para encontrarte con la forma tan lenta en la que tu hermano abría los ojos y como se revolvía un poco en su lugar, hasta encontrarte con sus ojos azules aún con un rastro de somnolencia que de inmediato cambio a una forma de sorpresa.  
Al contrario de lo que pensaste, Thor te dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha al mirarte. "Creí que ya no vendrías" fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar tu rostro entre sus manos y besarte de forma lenta y profunda introduciendo su lengua en tu boca, a lo que sólo pudiste responder de la misma forma sintiéndote complacido ante aquello.

La luz casi se extinguía y sólo iluminaba una pequeña zona de aquella habitación dejando al resto en una profunda oscuridad que sólo la madrugada podía otorgar. En aquella enorme cama dos cuerpos desnudos apenas y eran visibles con aquellos contrastes de luz naranja tenue y negro brillante.  
Loki y Thor se besaban con lentitud, gozando el sabor del otro como todas las noches lo hacían. Seguían en su posición inicial, sólo que ahora Loki estimulaba el miembro de Thor, movía su mano derecha por todo lo largo de aquella piel una y otra vez, mientras sentía con firmeza como Thor con una de sus manos agarraba su trasero, como lo masajeaba y le apretaba uno de sus glúteos con posesión, y aún así con su otra mano le sostenía el rostro de forma suave a lo que Loki solo pudo colocar su mano sobre la Thor sin detener su tarea con el pene de este y sintiendo el suyo atrapado entre la cama pidiendo salir.  
El beso fue cortado para tomar aire y con aquella pequeña cantidad de luz, los ojos de ambos brillaban mientras se buscaban en la tenue oscuridad.

Ahora Loki yacía boca abajo, con el rostro enterrado en aquella almohada llena con el aroma de Thor y suspiró aquella fragancia mientras el rubio lo tomaba de las caderas para pegar y levantar más su trasero para el encuentro con su miembro, pero aquello tendría que esperar un poco más. Thor se inclinó de forma tal que su rostro estaba a la altura de aquel firme trasero, con ambas manos separo un poco aquellos glúteos blanquecinos para de inmediato acercarse al medio de estos sacando la punta de la lengua, esta entró solo un poco pero era suficiente por lo que comenzó a mover su lengua lo más lento posible probando directamente a Loki. Por su parte, Loki dió un gemido de suma sorpresa al sentir aquel húmedo intruso en su entrada, era algo nuevo que Thor intentaba, no era la forma usual con la que dilataba su entrada, pero aquello era nuevo y se sentía demasiado bien como para negarlo, así que sólo continuó con más gemidos que eran repelidos por la almohada a la vez que sus caderas intentaban moverme levemente.

Thor entró profundo a la primera estocada, conocía demasiado bien el cuerpo de Loki por lo que de inmediato comenzó a moverse con un ritmo rápido que Loki seguía con descontrol. En medio de la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de Loki ser acallados al estar su rostro contra toda es tela, Thor solo podía morderse los labios para así no perturbar aquel silencio de madrugada, y sintió que casi se perforaba los labios cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo eyaculando en abundancia dentro se Loki. Y al presentir que Loki estaba a punto de correrse, tomo su miembro bombeándolo rápidamente mientras aún continuaba dentro de él, y sólo bastaron algunos movimientos para que Loki eyaculara potentemente llenando la mano de Thor así como su cama mientras también arqueaba la espalda y terminaba por clavar el rostro aún más en la almohada para acallar su gemido placentero.

Y al quedar la habitación en total oscuridad, ambos ya dormían profundamente, abrazados y con sus respiraciones en sincronía.

**Somnofilia: **_**Atracción por acariciar y realizar sexo oral con una persona dormida hasta despertarla. Sin utilizar la violencia.**_

* * *

_**Pues son vacaciones, dos semanas son dos semanas, ya tengo otras ideas, así que espero que mis dedos y mente cooperen. Dejen review, sino los Daleks vendrán. Gracias por leer y a las buenas personas que siguen leyendo esto :c**_


	6. Threesome

_**Hola personas, otra parafilia, que según mi libro de psicología de la prepa los trios son parafilias. En fin, disfruten y los personajes no son míos son de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica.**_

**Threesome****  
**  
Caminan de regreso al palacio, esa cacería sí que fue exhausta y productiva pues el botín consistió en un enorme alce de cuatro cuernos, y no puedes esperar por probar un poco del animal. Pero lo que más disfrutaste fue el trabajo en equipo que hiciste con Loki, sólo los dos y parecían muy coordinados en ataques, tal vez su nueva relación los estaba conectando en una mejor forma que ya no podías imaginar no probar sus labios más de ya vez en un día. Y por eso estabas más emocionado de lo normal, Padre y Madre no estaban en el reino, las cuestiones reales los habían hecho llamar al reino de los Elfos y por lo menos estarían fuera el resto del día y la noche, eso de inmediato significaba que podían relajarse un poco y no preocuparse por las llamadas inesperadas que los guardias hacían en nombre de sus padres; y aquello te lo confirmó Loki, pues no pudiste evitar ver como una sonrisa picara se situaba en su rostro cuando avisaste que ambos irían a descansar a sus "respectivos" aposentos.  
La habitación de Loki era la más cercana en ese momento, al llegar apenas y cerraron la puerta con calma porque enseguida atrapaste a Loki contra la sólida madera y lo atrapaste en un pasional beso que el bien supo corresponder situando sus manos entorno a tu espalda baja para llegar a tu trasero mientras restregabas tu miembro contra el suyo. Sus lenguas chocaban y succionaban, ambos se movían de un lado a otro creando más fricción en sus miembros pero pronto el ritmo bajo a uno lento, más disfrutable al contacto, más desesperante aún pero que ya estaban enfocados en el.  
Se separaron y con sólo una rápida mirada caminaron hacia la cama de sábanas negras y almohadas verdes, ya estabas listo para empujar a Loki contra la suave superficie y acomodarte encima de su cuerpo cuando este te sienta al borde de la cama y te besa acomodándose entre tus piernas y tu solo lo sostienes de las caderas, y cuando sientes de nuevo su lengua de plata tus manos bajan a sus nalgas para acariciarlas.  
Observas con deleite como su pecho queda al descubierto y como agradeces que tu eres el único que puede ver semejante espectáculo pues lo acercas para besar su cuello y rozar sus pezones así como el resto de su piel expuesta, y de igual forma te despojas de tu ropa pero una vez más Loki detiene tus planes, pues frena que tus manos lleguen a tus pantalones y en su lugar el se encarga de dejar salir tu miembro palpitante y erecto.  
Sientes como su lengua comienza a recorrer la extensión de tu pene, sus dedos largos sostienen la base de este y logran rozar tus testículos en un estímulo fascinante, al presentir lo que Loki haría, tus ojos se cerraron de inmediato y ahora sólo te concentras en la atención que tu miembro recibe, pero una sensación rara te saca de tu transe de placer y es algo inusual que te hace abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo.  
Los ojos de Loki te miran con lujuria mientras sostiene tu erección un poco y con su lengua saborea con insistencia la parte superior de tu miembro y un segundo Loki alza la mirada para dedicarte un "sorpresa" que al instante lees en sus ojos mientras succiona un poco la parte inferior de tu pene, y no puede estar más en lo correcto, sí que es una sorpresa.  
Ya habías visto a tu hermano practicar ese hechizo de clones, lo había hecho por varios días y ahora ya lo controlaba por completo, pero no esperabas ver el hechizo funcionar en aquellas condiciones, pero debías admitir que cuando te comento del encantamiento, tu primera idea fue hacerle uso en el campo sexual.  
Sientes como ambas lenguas ahora recorren lo largo de tu pene, la sensación es increíble que tienes que hacer uso de máximo autocontrol para no correrte en ese momento, y en serio que no quieres, ya tienes demasiadas ideas en la mente que no quieres que aquello termine tan rápido. Y es como si Loki te leyera la mente pues en ese momento ambos se detienen, uno de ellos te atrapa los labios y sólo observas por el rabillo del ojo como el otro se aleja un poco y se acomoda en uno de los sillones de la habitación dispuesto sólo a observar.  
Ya no sabes si los labios que besas, aquel trasero aún con tela y que se restriega contra tu miembro expuesto, son del verdadero Loki o de su clon, pero ambos te parecen tan reales que todo eso no tiene importancia cuando lo tomas de la cintura y lo recuestas sobre la cama para dejarlo desnudo ante tus ojos, volteas a observar a tu hermano sentado en aquel sillón para maravillarte con que se está masturbando con aquella vista, y quieres ayudar a mejorar el espectáculo; tu miembro palpita desesperado por lo que dos de tus dedos exploran cuidadosamente la entrada de Loki, sólo para dilatarla un poco, y abrirle paso a tu pene que entra lentamente, sientes como Loki abre más sus piernas y es él quien comienza a moverse por lo que no haces más que seguir su ritmo, tus ojos se enfocan en su rostro y es uno de total disfrute y lujuria, una sonrisa se aloja en sus labios, una perversa, de travesura, una que conoces muy bien, y no entiendes porque aquella expresión hasta que sientes como un cuerpo se coloca detrás de ti, como un pene erecto que reconoces se pega demasiado a tu espalda baja, aquello te congela pero tu cuerpo responde y es cuando decides que ese día Loki es el dominante.  
Todo es demasiado: tu pene entrando y saliendo de Loki, sus manos en tu rostro queriendo captar tu atención pues intentas ver cómo es que el otro Loki introduce su miembro en ti con tan poca dilatación, tu brazo se sostiene de la cabecera de la cama a la vez que intentas concentrarte en moverte y seguir el ritmo de ambos Lokis que ya no sabes que será lo que te hará eyacular, y lo sientes cerca cuando el pene de Loki toca un punto en tu interior, cuando te toma de los cabellos y otra mano se apoya en una de tus nalgas, y cuando también tocas ese punto en Loki al sentir que este se mueve más frenéticamente.

Todo pasa tan rápido, sientes que en mucho tiempo no te habías corrido de aquella manera que cuando abres los ojos te sorprende ver como conforme el semen es liberado del miembro de Loki, este va desapareciendo dejando libre tu miembro y haciéndote caer unos centímetros sobre la cama, pero Loki te toma con firmeza y sigue con estocadas profundas hasta que sientes como su miembro sale y llena parte de tu cuerpo y se recuesta en tu espalda después de que han pasado algunos segundos.  
Te volteas y él se acuesta sobre tu pecho con una cara de satisfacción total que te contagia, y con sonrisa perversa te dice: "imagina lo que podríamos hacer cuando logre hacer más de un clon".  
Aquello sí que te sorprende y sueltas una risa genuina, pero aunque aquella nueva manera de sexo te haya encantado, ya no le dejarías el control a Loki, tal vez una guerra de dominio haya comenzado.

* * *

_**Gracias a las buenas personas que siguen esta cosa y la leen, y cariño a las que me dejan review, hagan lo mismo y les doy algo de amor (?) En fin, gracias y Happy Thorsday.**_


	7. Voyerismo

_**Hello~ Después de siglos sin traerles algo de porno y después de morir por el trailer de thor 2, les traigo esta cosa. Loki los bendiga si extrañaron esto. En fin, los personajes no son míos, son de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica.**_

**Voyerismo**

Si bien Loki era el dios de las travesuras sus bromas llevaban una preparación, pues si iba a gastar una broma debía ser espectacular y salir a la perfección. Es por eso que ahora practicaba un hechizo que lo ayudaría en la investigación y elaboración de su próxima jugarreta; su víctima y cliente distinguido en esta ocasión sería Thor, y es que últimamente sus peleas habían ido en aumento, buscaban cada momento para molestarse y si Thor a veces usaba algún "pequeño" golpe en la espalda mientras le decía "relájate,Loki", no veía porque no podía jugarle una buena broma.  
Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente concentrado comenzó a susurrar las palabras que había memorizado para el hechizo, pasaron algunos segundos sin que nada pasara pero cuando hubo terminado en su mano comenzó a formase una nube de colores negro y verde que de inmediato lanzo al suelo, de esta surgió una serpiente pequeña de ojos verde brillante que de inmediato miro a Loki con curiosidad y en el rostro de este una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó.  
Más tarde ese día, entre la línea de la media noche y la madrugada, una escurridiza forma se arrastraba por el frío suelo de los pasillos del castillo, sus ojos eran diminutos puntos verdes que parecían flotar solos pues el cuerpo del animal se confundía con lo oscuro del ambiente, y por medio de estos ojos es que Loki veía todo lo que ocurría, la mirada de aquella serpiente era su mirada así como el control de aquella forma. Así es como guió al reptil hacia la habitación de Thor en dónde estaba seguro encontraría algo que lo ayudase y lo inspirara para su broma hacia el dios del trueno.  
Ese era el plan, entrar, husmear un poco y encontrar algo útil ahí, pero Loki no había considerado el hecho de que Thor estaría en sus aposentos. Lo cierto es que era raro que este se encontrara en el castillo de noche, su rutina nocturna consistía en ir por vino y una mujer que conquistar, y si la conquista funcionaba (que siempre era el caso) pasaba una noche de sexo con la fémina en casa de esta o en cualquier otro sitio menos en el castillo.  
Pero cuando llego y vio la puerta un poco entre abierta creyó que era algo raro, y al entrar lo confirmó pues a través de aquellos ojos de reptil vio la sombra de Thor siendo reflejada por la luz débil del fuego de las antorchas, supo que tal vez su plan debía ser interrumpido, pues por más que considerara a Thor como un tonto despistado, no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notar una serpiente de ojos brillantes merodear en su habitación.  
Aún así consideró que no repararía en la escurridiza presencia si esta se quedaba en un punto fijo, por lo que entró de forma ágil al lugar recorriendo la superficie junto a la pared esperando perderse con el color de esta, y pronto llego a toparse con un mueble por el cual se escondió unos momentos mientras solo escuchaba los pasos de Thor rondar la habitación.  
Después cuando el ruido se traslado al lado opuesto del lugar, logro moverse a través de la parte trasera del voluminoso mueble y encontrar una pequeña ventana entre este y un mueble más pequeño, por lo que Loki decidió que su pequeña espía podía quedarse ahí por algún rato. Tal vez Thor tenía alguna rutina bochornosa que sólo realizaba en la intimidad de su habitación y quien mejor que Loki para invadir ese espacio y usar aquello en su favor y, sobre todo, para molestar Thor por un buen rato.  
Sólo unos segundos más tarde Thor se acomodó en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Loki miraba aquello sin poder creer que sólo eso fuera a hacer, que esta para ser espiado Thor fuera inútil y aburrido, pero cuando pensaba alejar a su pequeña mascota de ahí, logro capar que Thor realizaba un movimiento inusual debajo de la sábana, un movimiento en la zona de la entrepierna.  
Aquello no era una incomodidad, una pequeña picazón que debía ser atendida, no, aquello tenía todas las señales de ser masturbación en proceso.  
Loki desde su habitación observaba aquello a través de su espía serpiente, sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa evidente y no pensó en retirar su vista de Thor, y es que no había pensado tampoco en que Thor hiciera uso de la auto complacencia, aunque al encontrarlo de noche suponía que su conquista había fallado y el hecho de que estuviera haciendo aquello indicaba claramente que estaba acostumbrado a los actos sexuales de forma diaria, y no importaba que tuviera que hacerlo el mismo.  
Todas aquellas conclusiones atacaron de una sola vez y de forma rápida su mente, sin siquiera reparar en ese hecho, pues algo lo ataba a seguir viendo con asombro. Observaba con detenimiento el rostro de Thor, la forma tan suave con la que tenía los ojos cerrados, la forma en la que sus labios estaban separados por sólo una pequeña fracción, el hecho de que su pecho y abdomen bien formados estuvieran a plena vista y esa estorbosa sábana estaba ocultando su mano en su miembro, aquella mano que debajo de la tela se movía de arriba abajo por esa extensión y que no dejaba detallar claramente el tamaño del miembro o su estado de erección; y en ese momento Loki maldijo de forma inconsciente aquella sábana por ocultar lo más importante del espectáculo, y como si Thor hubiera sentido aquel odio, retiro de un jalón la tela que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.  
Usaba un ligero pantalón de tela que sólo estaba lo suficientemente abajo para dejar expuesto su miembro que se erguía ya con desesperación mientras que su mano bombeaba a ritmo.  
Loki seguía observando, y si alguien hubiera visto su expresión, juraría que estaba babeando, que estaba demasiado embobado, que de sus mejillas un rojo intenso brotaba, que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, que sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos aun en una mueca se sorpresa, y sobre todo, que un bulto empezaba a formarse en su entrepierna. Y es que no podía negar la respuesta que su cuerpo exponía ante lo que observaba, pues de nada hubiera servido decirse a sí mismo que no debía excitarse por ver a su hermano masturbándose. Tampoco podía ignorar su creciente necesidad de tocarse, su pene comenzaba a molestarle debajo de sus pantalones de color negro que no tardo mucho pensando en sí debía hacer aquello, y no tardo mucho pues de inmediato la respuesta vino con la idea de que nadie sabría lo que estaba a punto de realizar.  
Y así mientras Thor yacía en su cama, con su mano derecha subiendo y bajando a través de su pene, balbuceando aún con los ojos cerrados y con su otra mano acariciando la superficie de la cama; Loki observaba al mismo tiempo que sus dedos rozaban su miembro para abrirle paso de forma total a su mano, la cual con desespero recorría aquella piel, además de intentar controlar de la mejor forma correcta su hechizo para que la serpiente no se desvaneciera ni se moviera y así evitar perderse el espectáculo.

Loki imitaba el ritmo de Thor, sus manos se movían al mismo tiempo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y más desesperadamente.

La mirada en los ojos de Loki emanaba un placer desbordante, un hambre al imaginar cómo se vería Thor mientras se corría, y como ansiaba aquel momento y cada vez que la velocidad del ritmo aumentaba estaba seguro que aquello no tardaría en pasar. Estaba demasiado concentrado en como el pene de Thor se veía tan grande, grueso y de un tono rojo por la fricción, pues era una imagen que deseaba grabar en su mente, que cuando levanto la vista para mirar la expresión de Thor se encontró con los ojos de éste mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba su espía reptil y por lo tanto sintió que lo estaba mirando directamente. Lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y hasta asustarse, que de inmediato la serpiente se esfumo cortando toda visión de la habitación de Thor y de éste.

Loki se quedó con el miedo por varios segundos, pero su erección aún estaba latente por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguir, su punto de referencia era la última imagen que tenía del miembro de Thor. Bastaron algunos movimientos para que su pene expulsara con cierta potencia aquel semen, acompañado de una expresión de alivio y a la vez de frustración.

Al terminar, Loki respiró profundo tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado pero especialmente una preocupación lo atormentaba: Thor no pudo haber averiguado que estaba siendo espiado, y no podía llegar a la conclusión de que fue víctima de un acto de voyerismo por parte de su propio hermano. Simplemente no podía ser tan "astuto".

Y así, Loki intento mantener a Thor en su casilla de tonto despistado, y una pisca de descaro nació en su mente pues ya planeaba una forma más eficaz y discreta de espiarlo.

**Voyerismo:** Excitación producida al ver a otras personas realizando el acto sexual de manera subrepticia, es decir, que quienes son observados no lo saben. Puede excitar mucho al individuo la posibilidad de ser descubierto. Algunas personas lo llevan hasta sus límites y se arriesgan a ser descubiertas porque de esa manera su excitación se incrementa.

* * *

_**Dejen señal de que les gusto y así. Espero no tardarme tanto con esto, y si así sucede, ya que. Adios, personas.**_


	8. Amaurofilia

_Si, los personajes no son míos, son de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica. Y después de no que cuanto tiempo traigo este capitulo, intentando que sea más corto y concentrarnos en lo que interesa, el porno._

* * *

**Amaurofilia**

Thor está sentado en la cama, su cabeza recargada en la cabecera alta y gruesa de madera mientras deja que Loki continúe con su labor de quitarle la camisa, sintiendo como este está sentado sobre sus piernas y como un endurecimiento se forma en ambas entrepiernas. Toma aquel cuello y cabellos y atrae a Loki en un beso lento y pausado, sus lenguas se rozan de forma delicada comenzando a entrelazarse más y más. Las manos de Thor viajan de forma posesiva a los glúteos de Loki, los toma y aprieta sobre la tela d aquel pantalón sastre queriendo sentir su piel lo más posible. Es cuando un pequeño gemido sale de la garganta de Loki y en ese momento Thor es sorprendido por la oscuridad, pues siente como una suave tela es colocada sobre sus ojos y siente los hábiles dedos de Loki trabajar en un nudo que aprieta poco a poco la tela y sus cabellos rubios.

Loki admira como su bufanda favorita luce sobre el rostro de Thor, sobre aquellos ojos que siempre muestran un placer insaciable, pero esta vez quiere hacer sentir a Thor sensaciones nuevas al privarle de la vista. Y Thor no parece molesto por ello, aunque admite que será una pena esta vez no poder admirar la expresión de Loki al llegar al orgasmo. Aún así Thor siente como Loki baja lentamente el cierre de su pantalón y experimenta un alivio enorme al sentir como su pene salta liberándose de aquel lugar tan apretado; Loki no tarda mucho cuando comienza a dar pequeños besos por toda la extensión de piel firme para después concentrarse en succionar un poco la punta en repetidas ocasiones. Son succiones lentas que dan paso a una lengua hábil que recorre en círculos parte del pene de Thor que cada vez se endurece un poco más con cada toque.

Thor esta acostumbrándose a aquella lengua cuando siente que es retirada, esta apunto de protestar cuando unos dedos empiezan a hacer fricción sobre la cabeza de su miembro, son movimientos circulares proferidos por lo que cree son los pulgares y que de apoco comienzan a crear presión en la punta de su pene.

Aquella tarea dura unos cuantos minutos y en todo ese lapso Loki se deleitó con sólo ver los labios entre abiertos de Thor, unos labios que de a poco se tornaban rojos y de los cuales pequeños suspiros placenteros salían y se mezclaban con el aroma a sexo de aquella habitación.

Y Thor decide que esta vez se relajará, que le sedera un poco de control a Loki para que lo complazca como quiera; y es que llevarlo a la ópera y no dormirse en todo ese tiempo merece una buena recompensa sexual. Es por eso que cuando escucha un cajón abrirse y el ruido de cuando se busca algo en esos pequeños lugares, ya intuye lo que Loki hará y eso lo llena de un ansia más grande, una que se ve reflejada cuando siente como un poco de pre-seminal es expulsado de su miembro y como la leve risa de Loki llega a sus oídos, para después reconocer sus gemidos entre cortados como cuando dilata su entrada, sólo que ahora Loki tiene que hacer ese trabajo también y Thor desea deleitarse con tal imagen en ese instante, aún así cumplirá con tal fantasía en otra ocasión.

Su miembro se ve atrapado, lo siente asfixiarse entre la entrada aún estrecha de Loki mientras este baja poco a poco hasta tener todo el pene dentro de si. Siente el peso de Loki, siete sus manos aferrarse a sus hombros a la vez que este inicia a bajar y subir. Inicia lento y con incomodidad, pero Thor lo toma de la cintura y lo incita a moverse con más fluidez mientras también lo ayuda en sus movimientos, para comenzar a moverse contra él.

Un aliento tibio, unos labios suaves, unos dedos que se aferran a su piel, un pene que logra chocar contra su abdomen y un sitio caliente que ama embestir, aunado a que todo eso solo lo experimenta pero no lo observa, hacen que Thor se corra cuando Loki aún sigue moviéndose sobre él. Aunque este no tarda mucho cuando sus movimientos se vuelven erráticos y termina derramando su semen manchando ambos cuerpos.

Permanecen quietos por unos segundos tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones. Y Loki retira lentamente su bufanda de los ojos de Thor. Este los abre lentamente encontrando un rostro satisfecho y cansado, unos ojos que le transmiten tranquilidad y unos labios que lo invitan a probarlos. Cosa no duda ni un momento.

Así es como aún unidos por el acto carnal, Thor y Loki se besan de forma tal que sus labios coinciden a la perfección.

Amaurofilia: Hace referencia al placer que genera vendarle los ojos a la pareja.

* * *

_Ejem, dejen review si es que quieren. Ya casi se acaba esto, espero ya terminar pronto. Gracias por leer~_


	9. Bondage

**_Otra vez yo con esto, es corto pero se concentra en el sex! Esto iba a salir ayer, pero porqué no en viernes? En fin, disfruten._ **

**Bondage**

Cuando Thor vio aquella bufanda color verde con estampado dorado, supo que le quedaría muy bien a Loki, pero nunca imagino que esta prenda se vería tan bien alrededor de sus muñecas amarando así sus manos a su espalda. Y esa fue una idea que llego de la nada (tal vez no _tan_ de la nada) que no dudo en llevarla a cabo, aunque quiso que Loki quedara sorprendido, y lo había logrado. Pues en un principio, después de compartir unos cuantos besos en el elevador, de golpear la puerta del apartamento al cerrarla mientras se desvestían, Thor había tomado aquella bufanda y la había colocado en su cuello como la única tela que acompañaría su desnudez.

Así, y casi por suerte, llegaron a su habitación aunque no lograron llegar a la cama, las ansias de ambos lo impidieron (más la desesperación de Thor) y sólo quedaron tendidos a los pies del mueble mientras sus lenguas se movían con gracia y sincronía acompañadas de gemidos. Fue cuando Thor decidió llevar a cabo su idea. Le indicó a Loki que se pusiera en contra de la cama de forma tal que su cabeza y pecho quedarán en recostados en el colchón. Thor se deleitó con la vista de aquel firme y bien redondeado trasero que conocía a la perfección pero que nunca dejaba de maravillarlo, cuando retiró de su cuello la bufanda, tomó las manos de Loki y las unió lentamente contra su espalda para pasar sobre sus muñecas la extensión de tela y amarrarlas en un suave nudo.

Loki de inmediato volteo sobre su hombro y vio en donde estaba colocada su nueva bufanda, y una sonrisa satisfactoria cruzo sus labios mientras sus ojos le daban aprobación a Thor por su buen uso a un accesorio como ese.

Los labios de Thor hicieron un recorrido por la espalda de Loki mientras sus manos acariciaban superficialmente su erección que golpeaba contra la cama y que comenzó a expulsar un poco de pre-seminal, y esa fue suficiente señal para Thor. Logro acomodarse detrás de Loki y posiciono sus manos entre las nalgas de este para abrirlas y exponer así su entrada y darle espacio a su lengua, pero antes beso con lentitud el área alrededor para después lamer esa misma zona y finalmente introducir un poco la punta de su lengua. Podía saborear aquel lugar mientras intentaba lubricarlo, su lengua haciendo espacio poco a poco mientras los gemidos de Loki lo alentaban a querer adentrarse más y más así como el leve movimiento de caderas de este y el que haya levantado su trasero de forma firme, que pronto Thor se dio cuenta que ya no lo estaba lubricando, sino que lo estaba follando con su lengua.

Loki apenas empezaba a disfrutar aquello cuando sintió salir la lengua de Thor para de inmediato ser reemplazada por algo mucho más grande, grueso y cálido, que no pudo contener sus gemidos y groserías ante un Thor tan hambriento por poseerlo, y no tenía quejas para tal actitud, en lo absoluto.

El ritmo de inmediato fue rápido, violento y sincronizado. De una sola estocada Thor había metido todo su pene en la entrada de Loki haciendo que este se presionara contra la cama aún más, y quiso tener más apoyó colocando sus manos en las caderas de Loki, pero resolvió en mejor tomar la extensión que sobraba de la bufanda alrededor de las manos de Loki y así jalarlas más hacia él, lo que sólo hizo que logrará ir más adentro de Loki y que este arqueará la espalda al sentir flexionar sus brazos y, claro, como es que Thor ya había tocado aquel punto en su interior que lo llevaría al orgasmo inminente.

Thor siguió golpeando aquel punto mientras jalaba los brazos se Loki con la bufanda; eran estocadas que pronto se volvieron más frenéticas de lo que ya lo eran, y más gemidos hacían de fondo musical al igual que el sonido de sus cuerpos friccionándose, de sus respiraciones incontrolables y frases sin terminar atrapadas en la garganta o en la mente.

Loki derramó su semen primero, el cual comenzó a gotear un poco y manchar la cama al momento que el orgasmo golpeo el cuerpo de Thor, haciendo que este, con un poco de control, lograra salir de Loki para que su pene soltara su semen en los brazos, manos y en la bufanda de Loki.

Tardaron unos pocos segundos en lo que sus cuerpos superaban el ajetreo, Thor cargó a Loki acomodándolo correctamente en la cama mientras desataba sus manos y observaba las marcas que había dejado en su piel pálida, para después acostarse junto a él. Loki observó su bufanda que Thor aún sostenía y pudo apreciar los restos de semen en ella cuando comento un "yo no voy a limpiar eso" con voz quejumbrosa.

**Bondage:** Del inglés "to bind", maniatar. Práctica sexual sadomasoquista en la que uno de los participantes permanece atado.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer! Solo falta uno más y ya! _**


End file.
